Our Story
by eviloshhd
Summary: [Update!] Sehun adalah sebuah robot yang peka terhadap perasaan namun tidak memiliki perasaan. HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR
1. Prologue

**Our Story**

Author: Evilosh_hd

Cast :

Main:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

* * *

 _ **Standard disclaimer applied**_

 _ **I own nothing except this story**_

* * *

oOo

Berdiam diri di bangku taman pada malam hari merupakan rutinitas wajib bagi Luhan. Apalagi jika pada siang harinya dia disuguhi dengan setumpuk tugas kantor dan celoteh bosnya yang selalu membuat kepalanya pening. Dia butuh menenangkan pikiran. Dia butuh kesendirian.

Luhan selalu menyukai kesendirian.

Kesendirian membuatnya terhindar dari kebisingan suara manusia yang menurutnya hanyalah segumpal kebohongan yang mengalir. Kesendirian mampu membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia tidak perlu repot-repot bertingkah sesuai apa yang kehidupan sosial tuntutkan padanya. Bagi Luhan, kesendirian sama pentingnya dengan bernafas.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memiliki _teman_. Selama ini pemuda mungil itu hanya beranggapan bahwa tidak ada gunanya untuk mengenal orang lebih jauh. Hanya mengetahui nama saja sudah cukup baginya. Jangan tanyakan soal kencan, jatuh cinta atau hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu, karena semua hal diatas adalah hal terakhir yang akan terlintas dipikirannya.

Luhan tidak butuh siapapun disampingnya.

 **.**

.

.

.

Luhan tetap bertahan di tempat yang sama selama beberapa menit, sebelum dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan mendesah halus. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, itu artinya dia harus mengistirahatkan diri dan membiarkan energinya terkumpul seperti sedia kala. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, Luhan melewati jalan yang berbeda dari jalur yang biasa dia tempuh. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya untuk melewati jalur tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir jalur tersebut memang lebih dekat, hanya saja penerangan yang ada disana lumayan minim.

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika dia berada di depan sebuah gang. Kepalanya menoleh dan matanya yang sebening rusa fajar itu memicing melihat ke dalam. Telinganya barusan mendengar sesuatu yang asing yang berasal dari dalam gang tersebut. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, otaknya mulai dipenuhi dengan asumsi-asumsi aneh tak masuk akal yang menurutnya bisa saja terjadi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya; menepis hal-hal _absurd_ yang memenuhi otaknya dan mulai berfikir rasional. Berbekal keberanian yang ia paksakan, kakinya melangkah maju ke dalam gang gelap tersebut dengan tingkat kehati-hatian yang tinggi. Makin ke dalam, suara asing tersebut makin terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. Suara asing tersebut terdengar seperti suara besi berkarat yang saling bergesekan. Luhan sempat berjengit dan berpikir untuk kembali saja. Namun rasa penasaran yang bergumul dihatinya sama sekali tidak bisa berkompromi. Menghela nafasnya kuat, Luhan kembali berjalan dan berhenti ketika melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang menyandar dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

Luhan mendekat dengan hati-hati, dia berjongkok disebelah sosok tersebut dan menyentuh pundaknya perlahan.

" _Jogiyo…"_

Luhan menggerakkan pundak sosok tersebut beberapa kali namun tidak ada respon. Lelaki itu kemudian menyentuh dagu sosok tersebut untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya. Dia sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan kulit yang kelewat dingin dari sosok tersebut namun tetap mengangkat dagunya.

Nafas Luhan berhenti untuk sejenak, dia terlalu terpesona dengan pahatan sempurna pada wajah pemuda yang ditemukannya itu. Garis wajahnya tegas, hidungnya lancip dengan alis yang tebal membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda itu ke apartemennya dengan alasan yang ia sendiri juga tidak tau.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sosok yang terbaring diranjangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia bukan dokter, dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana menangani orang sakit karena dia memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ranjangnya sebelum matanya melebar dengan seulas senyum yang terukir.

Luhan keluar dari apartemennya untuk menemui Suho –tetangganya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Luhan tau profesi Suho karena dia tidak sengaja bertemu Suho ketika pemuda itu pulang dari tempat kerjanya masih dengan jas dan stetoskop yang menggantung dileher. Setelah memencet bel apartemen Suho beberapa kali, pemuda itu keluar dan tersenyum manis kepada Luhan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Luhan- _ssi_?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Teman saya sakit, kulitnya sangat dingin dan pucat seperti mayat." Jelasnya.

Suho mengangguk paham. "Sebentar, saya ambilkan peralatan saya dulu." Ujarnya sebelum kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

Luhan menunggu Suho yang beberapa saat kemudian keluar dengan tas yang berisi peralatan kerjanya. Keduanya sampai ke apartemen Luhan dan Luhan menunjukkan Suho kamarnya. Suho mengamati sosok yang ada didepannya. Dokter muda tersebut meletakkan tangannya ke kening pemuda tersebut dan sedikit berjengit karena dingin yang tidak normal dari pemuda itu. Suho kemudian mengarahkan jemarinya ke depan hidung pemuda itu dan kembali mengerenyit bingung karena tidak ada hembusan nafas yang di keluarkan.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, tangannya meraih lengan kiri pemuda pucat tersebut untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Kedua mata Suho melebar, dia segera meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius dengan kedua alis yang bertaut angkuh.

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini mulai dilanda panik. Bagaimana kalau pemuda yang ditemukannya tadi meninggal? Bisa-bisa Luhan dituduh menjadi tersangka pembunuhan atas pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung yang terlihat tergesa dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan tau pemuda itu, dia adalah Chanyeol dan dia juga tau kalau tetangganya itu agak sedikit aneh.

"Suho _hyung_!"

Suho memberi isyarat Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Chanyeol menurut dan menunjuk sosok yang terbaring di ranjang. "Lihat lengan kirinya." Suho berujar singkat.

Chanyeol kembali menurut. Dia menggapai lengan pemuda itu dan memeriksanya. Reaksinya sama seperti Suho, matanya membulat lebar dan menatap sosok pemuda itu tidak percaya. Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Luhan dan menatapnya menyelidik.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , dimana kau menemukan benda ini?"

Kedua mata Luhan membulat. "Be-benda?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, benda. Dia adalah robot, Luhan- _ssi_. Kau tidak tau itu?"

Luhan menggeleng, dia sama sekali tidak tau sosok yang tadi digotongnya dengan susah payah adalah sebuah robot.

"Kau menemukannya dimana Luhan- _ssi_?" Kali ini Suho yang bertanya, suaranya terdengar lebih bersahabat.

"A-aku menemukannya di gang dekat taman." Luhan menjawab jujur.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Agak sedikit mengherankan robot keluaran terbaru bisa lepas dari pengawasan." Ujarnya kemudian menatap Luhan. "Ini robot keluaran terbaru di tempat kakakku berkerja Luhan- _ssi_ , robot ini dirancang untuk peka terhadap perasaan orang. Dan sekarang dia sedang kehabisan daya, aku akan menelpon kakakku untuk membawakan _charger_ nya."

Luhan masih memasang tampang bingung saat Chanyeol meraih ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi kakaknya. Suho menepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali dan memberikan senyum kepadanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumannya.

Suho mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi untuk sementara aku rasa kau harus menjaganya."

Tidak lama, pria jangkung lain dengan tampang yang dingin masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan dan membawa alat yang Luhan tebak itu sebagai _charger_ dari robot tersebut. Pemuda yang Luhan ketahui bernama Kris tersebut mencolokkan alat tersebut ke stop kontak terdekat dan memasang alat tersebut ke lubang yang berada di tengkuk robot tadi.

Robot tersebut bereaksi dengan menggerakkan lengan kanannya. Lengan kanan atasnya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah bar daya yang masih terlihat merah. Luhan kembali dibuat melongo, dia baru sadar ketika Kris menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik.

"Aku titip dia dulu padamu."

Dan setelahnya, Suho, Kris maupun Chanyeol berpamitan dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan robot tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya malas, dia melirik ke meja dan melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Baru dia akan menutup kembali matanya saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat ada sosok yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Halo!"

Luhan langsung terduduk, dia membulatkan matanya dan menguceknya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

"Kau-"

"Halo Luhan, aku Sehun" Robot itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang lebar. Namun selanjutnya senyumnya hilang dan tergantikan oleh raut yang bingung. "Luhan kaget, Sehun boleh tahu kenapa?"

Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dia berdeham kecil sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Kau bisa bicara?"

Robot yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sehun mengangguk. "Sehun seperti manusia, daya Sehun penuh. Sehun bisa mati, daya Sehun habis."

Luhan memijat kepalanya yang pening dan memejamkan mata. Dia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana kedepannya nanti. Jika Sehun ada disini, bukankah dia tidak bisa lagi menyendiri? Dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kesendirian yang selalu disukainya.

Luhan sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan dua tangan besar yang menangkup pipinya. Dia membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Luhan sedih, Sehun tidak mau Luhan sedih." Ujarnya dengan nada rendah. Robot itu kemudian mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan memberikannya senyuman manis.

"Ciuman bisa menghilangkan kesedihan. Sehun akan menghilangkan kesedihan Luhan. Sehun ingin Luhan tersenyum!"

-TBC-

A/N:

Saya terinspirasi bikin cerita ini setelah baca berita di BBC kalau Jepang akan menjual robot yang peka terhadap perasaan manusia namun sayangnya tidak memiliki perasaan. Maaf kalau ceritanya _absurd_ :D

Mind to Review?


	2. Sincere and Innocent

Our Story

Author: Evilosh_hd

Cast :

Main: Oh Sehun

Luhan

* * *

 _ **Standard disclaimer applied**_

 _ **I own nothing except this story**_

* * *

Luhan tertegun melihat kedua mata Sehun yang membentuk bulan sabit yang indah ketika dia tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu tulus dan polos; sangat berbeda dengan para manusia yang hidup dalam keburukan dan penuh kebohongan dalam presepsinya. Mungkin fakta bahwa Sehun adalah seorang robot juga mendukung segala pikiran negatif yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran si mungil menghilang dan malah membuat hatinya menghangat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kedua sudut bibir Luhan terangkat, tersenyum kecil kepada si robot yang senyumnya makin melebar karena merasa berhasil membahagiakan penyelamatnya. Ya. Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah penyelamatnya. Pria mungil itu telah menyelamatkannya dari 'kematian' kemarin malam tanpa dia sadari.

Sehun mencubit pipi tembam Luhan; sistemnya menginstrusikan hal itu untuk menyikapi senyum menggemaskan dari Luhan. Kedua mata pria yang dicubit membola -jelas terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ia bayangkan. Sehun kemudian terkikik, telapak tangannya yang kini hangat menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan memainkannya hingga kini bibir Luhan terlihat seperti ikan. "Sehun suka Luhan. Luhan cantik!" Ucapnya ringan.

Nafas Luhan tercekat untuk sesaat, dia juga harus menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum sekalipun pipinya sudah merona. Dia mungkin memang jenis manusia yang memilih untuk mengasingkan diri, tapi dia juga tetaplah manusia normal. Ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya ketika seseorang memujinya meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi pujian seperti itu. Pria mungil itu hanya menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sehun kemudian menunduk malu-malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asal tidak melihat Sehun.

Sehun sendiri memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan bingung, sensornya mengatakan jika perasaan pria mungil didepannya ini sedang bahagia namun malu. Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, sistemnya tidak memiliki cara yang spesifik untuk menangani jenis perasaan yang seperti ini. Yang ada dalam sistemnya hanya bagaimana menyikapi perasaan orang yang berbahagia atau orang yang malu.

Lama menatap Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut, Sehun mengerjap ketika Luhan tiba- tiba berdeham dan berdiri. Pria mungil itu masih saja melihat ke bawah untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun dan mengguman halus. "Aku mandi dulu."

Sistem Sehun dengan cepat menampilkan visual bagaimana orang mandi dan alat-alat yang mereka gunakan. Robot itu kemudian mondar-mandir dan membuat Luhan yang akan menuju kamar mandinya mematung sejenak, memandang heran si robot yang kini membuka lemarinya dan menarik sesuatu dari sana.

Dengan senyum lebar miliknya, Sehun kembali kepada Luhan dan memberikan pria mungil itu handuk yang diterimanya dengan kikuk. "Nah! Luhan bisa mandi! Sehun sudah menemukan handuk untuk Luhan!"

"Uh.., terima kasih?" Nada Luhan jelas menyiratkan ketidakyakinan atas kalimatnya barusan, namun melihat anggukan antusias Sehun dan senyum lebarnya membuat segala kecanggungan itu hilang. Luhan memandang mata Sehun sekali lagi, "Tapi lain kali kau tidak usah melakukannya. Aku sudah menyiapkan handuk di kamar mandi."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Sistemnya memberitahukan apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan adalah sebuah larangan. Ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah datar, tatapannya kosong dan Luhan sedikit takut dengan hal itu.

"Sehun tidak boleh mengambil handuk untuk Luhan." Ulangnya tanpa nada, Luhan mulai benar-benar khawatir jika dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah terhadap robot ini. Bagaimana jika dia tanpa sengaja merusaknya?

Luhan mendesah lega ketika melihat senyum lebar itu lagi di wajah sang robot sepersekian detik kemudian. Sang robot kemudian mengusak rambut Luhan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi. "Ucapan Luhan adalah perintah! Sehun akan menuruti semuanya!"

 _Robot ini._

.

.

.

.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil nama Sehun sesaat setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi, mata beningnya mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan sedikit bernafas lega ketika menemukan Sehun berada di dapur.

Luhan mendekat, sedikit terpukau dengan makanan yang ada didepannya dan Sehun yang menggunakan apron. "Kau bisa memasak?"

Sehun menunjuk televisi. "Manusia di dalam kotak itu yang mengajari Sehun." Jelasnya polos, Luhan terkekeh dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan yang memang berada di dapur juga.

"Boleh aku memakannya?"

"Tentu! Sehun memasak ini untuk Luhan!"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan mencicipi omelet buatan Sehun yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Visual dari omelet buatan Sehun benar-benar sama persis dengan omelet yang biasa disajikan di restoran cepat saji dan Luhan kagum akan hal itu.

"Wah, ini enak sekali Sehun!" Puji Luhan tulus.

Sensor Sehun menangkap perasaan bahagia Luhan dan itu membuatnya mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan sendiri tidak begitu peduli dengan perlakuan Sehun kepadanya dan terus melanjutkan acara makannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Luhan merasakan masakan seenak ini dan tentu saja dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan.

Senyum Sehun melebar seiring Luhan yang menunjukkan piringnya yang benar-benar bersih. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Luhan terkikik, ada bagian hatinya yang terasa lengkap ketika tawa kecil itu meluncur halus dari bibirnya. Dia sendiri sadar, ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dia bisa tertawa lepas.

Pertama kalinya dia menjadi benar-benar sosok yang bahagia dengan tulus.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman kecil untuk sejenak. Dia kemudian menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencuci piringnya. Sehun mengikuti pergerakan Luhan dengan raut bingung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat yang lebih pendek mencuci piring dan berdiri disebelahnya.

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum, setelah ia selesai mencuci piringnya dia menatap Sehun yang masih memasang raut bingungnya.

"Kenapa Luhan memandikan piring?" Tanyanya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan tergelak. "Itu bukan memandikan, Sehun.., itu namanya mencuci piring. Kita mencuci piring ketika mereka kotor agar mereka bersih lagi." Jelasnya.

Sistem Sehun kembali menyerap perkataan Luhan dan robot itu menatap manik mata Luhan mengerti. "Mencuci piring yang kotor agar bersih." Ulangnya dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus bekerja dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini sampai jam empat sore nanti. Kau jadilah anak baik dan jangan berbuat macam-macam. Jika kau merasa bosan, kau bisa menonton televisi seperti tadi. Mengerti?" Luhan menunjuk televisi yang kini sudah berganti menjadi acara berita pagi.

Sehun mengerjap. "Televisi? Benda kotak yang ada manusianya?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan Sehun membulatkan matanya. Robot itu pun beralih dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa; menyibukkan dirinya dengan menonton acara yang entah dimengertinya atau tidak, sedangkan Luhan sendiri harus kembali lagi pada hidupnya yang monoton.

Hidup yang tanpa ada Sehun didalamnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Chanyeol melirik Kris yang sibuk dengan komputernya. Dia mendekat ketika melihat layar itu menampilkan rancangan robot seperti yang ada di rumah Luhan dan segala spesifikasinya. "Bukankah itu robot yang kemarin?"

"Hn."

Kening Chanyeol mengerut. "Apa ada yang salah, _hyung?_ "

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Punggung lebarnya ia sandarkan dan matanya terpejam walaupun rahangnya menegas.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana produk baru sepertinya bisa kabur. Para penjaga disini tidak mungkin lengah."

Chanyeol mengambil alih komputer Kris dan masuk ke dalam sistem CCTV kantornya. Wajahnya begitu serius mengamati setiap rekaman yang ditampilkan. "Tidak ada yang aneh juga dari hasil rekaman CCTV." Ujarnya setelah mengamati kurang lebih lima belas menit dan kembali mengulang rekamannya.

Kris tidak menanggapi. Mata tajamnya hanya terfokus pada hasil rekaman yang ditampilkan dan membelalak tiba-tiba. Pria jangkung itu langsung bangkit dan mengulangi rekaman pada pukul sembilan lewat lima belas di salah satu lorong dekat laboratorium.

"Chanyeol! Kau lihat ini 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata yang memicing. "Memangnya ada apa dengan orang itu, _hyung?_ "

Kris memukul lengan adiknya dengan sedikit keras hingga menghasilkan erangan sakit dari yang dipukul. "Amati yang benar, bodoh! Dia jelas bukan manusia! Dia pasti robot itu!"

Chanyeol mengusap lengannya dan mendengus sebal meskipun tetap melakukan apa yang kakaknya bilang. Fokusnya kini tersita sepenuhnya pada layar komputer dan memperhatikan apa yang ditampilkan dengan seksama dan mendapati keganjilan yang dimaksud kakaknya. "Dia.., seperti baru belajar berjalan..." Gumannya.

" _Exactly!_ Robot itu masih _bayi,_ Chan! Bisa jadi masalah jika dia berada ditangan orang yang salah."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Kris dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Lalu, apa kita harus mengambilnya dari Luhan? Maksudku, kita saat ini tahu jika perusahaan sedang heboh karena kehilangan _masterpiece_ mereka dengan misterius. Jika kita mengambil robot itu dan menempatkannya pada rumah kita pasti perusahaan tidak akan tinggal diam. Bisa saja kita dibunuh sebagai hukuman."

Kris menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menopang dagu dengan bibir yang mengerucut membenarkan. "Kau benar juga. Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Memasang kamera pengintai di apartemen Luhan untuk menilai Luhan adalah orang yang tepat atau tidak untuk menjaga si robot, begitu?"

Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling memandang dan senyum lebar perlahan-lahan muncul di wajah mereka masing-masing. "Kau jenius!" Ujar mereka bersamaan dan kemudian saling berpelukan.

"Lalu kapan kita akan melaksanakan ini, _hyung?_ "

Kris menyeringai. "Tentu saja malam ini!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Luhan tidak berdiam diri di taman sepulang bekerja seperti biasanya. Pria mungil itu malah ingin sekali cepat sampai di rumah untuk melihat Sehun. Jujur saja, si mungil itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya hari ini karena si robot itu terus bermain-main diotaknya. Bukan karena apa, dia hanya khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada robot itu atau bahkan pada rumahnya karena Sehun adalah seorang robot. Bisa saja dia merusak barang-barangnya atau malah yang lebih parah Sehun juga ikut rusak.

Luhan menggeleng -mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh (dan negatif) terhadap robot yang polos dan penurut seperti Sehun. Dan memang sepertinya Luhan benar-benar harus menghilangkan segala prasangka negatif itu terhadap Sehun karena ketika pria mungil itu membuka pintu apartemen, yang didapatinya bukanlah kekacauan yang divisualisasikan otaknya tadi. Melainkan sebaliknya, rumahnya benar-benar bersih dan Luhan hanya bisa membulatkan mulut takjub.

Luhan melihat sekeliling. Semua barang tertata dengan begitu rapi dan terusun dengan begitu urut. Luhan tersenyum, pria mungil itu mengililingi apartemennya untuk mencari Sehun sebelum menemukan robot itu tertidur di sudut ruangan dengan posisi terduduk. Luhan berjalan menuju Sehun dan dapat melihat sebuah kabel yang terhubung dari tengkuk Sehun dan stop kontak yang ada disana, dia juga melihat bar daya Sehun yang sudah terisi setengah dilengan kanan atasnya.

"Sehun..," Panggilnya pelan, tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi Sehun dan berhasil membuat robot itu membuka mata.

Sehun tersenyum. Dia memeluk Luhan dan menidurkan kepalanya di bahu si mungil. "Sehun lelah. Sehun harus makan dulu."

"Makan?"

Sehun mengangguk -masih menidyrkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Luhan. "Sehun makan listrik, sekarang Sehun sedang makan." Jawabnya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya mengerti. Dia tersenyum lagi ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Sehun yang sebenarnya sedikit mengejutkannya. Jika saja Luhan tidak melihat sendiri jika Sehun memiliki bar daya dan membutuhkan listrik untuk makan, Luhan pasti akan mengira jika robot yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah manusia. Perlahan, tangan mungil Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun yang masih mendengkur halus dan berbisik.

"Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah..._ "

Dia tidak tahu saja jika Sehun tersnyum mendengarnya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Note:

1\. Words di ff ini tidak akan panjang.

2\. Ff ini tidak sampai 10 chapter.

3\. Maafkan karena fantasi gila saya :v

Thanks For Reviews!

 **SehunieHunHAN | OhXiLu1220 | Dobby'Aeri | akusiapa | Minah1313 | Guest** (thank you!) **| exost babyz | ludeer | FLAn2910sh | DahsyatNyaff | seluhunhan | NoonaLu | AnggiChannieYL | PrinceOh | 9094** (Thank you!)


	3. With You and Forever

**O** ur **S** tory

By eviloshhd

.

.

.

Entahlah. Luhan tidak paham mengapa dirinya merasa gugup. Saat ini, memainkan jari-jarinya terasa menjadi pilihan paling tepat dari pada membalas tatapan polos Sehun kepadanya. Semuanya terasa canggung -setidaknya bagi Luhan, setelah keduanya bangun tidur dilantai dengan posisi berpelukan senja tadi. Mengingatnya saja sudah mampu membuat pipi Luhan memanas. Dan Sehun didepannya masih setia dengan tatapan polosnya tanpa mengerti.

Berdeham, Luhan berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang (menurut Luhan) terjadi diantara keduanya. Luhan juga teringat bahwa dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si robot atas apa yang dilakukannya sore ini. Luhan berdeham sekali lagi, lalu menarik napas panjang dan berujar;

"Sehun-ah, terima kasih telah... telah..." lidah Luhan entah kenapa mendadak kelu; seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merangkai kata saat dia memutuskan untuk melihat manik Sehun.

Luhan memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kepada sang robot atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Bibir pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu ingin sekali mengucapkan _'terima kasih telah membantuku'_ , namun urung dilakukannya karena itu akan terdengar seperti dia menganggap Sehun seorang pembantu. Sehun tentu saja bukan berarti seperti itu baginya, Sehun mempunyai arti yang jauh lebih tinggi sekalipun dia baru mengenal sang robot dalam hitungan hari. Tapi mungkin hal itu adalah sebuah kewajaran, karena Sehun dengan segala tingkah laku sederhananya mampu membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, jemarinya kembali ia mainkan dan tatapannya tak lagi tertuju pada manik Sehun. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Luhan tidak sadar telah cukup lama menggantung kalimatnya. Dia juga tidak sadar, jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh penantian seperti anak kucing hilang. Sensor sang robot kemudian bisa menangkap perasaan bingung Luhan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggil si manusia, tapi tidak ada respon yang ia terima. "Luhan?" Sang robot memanggil lagi, kali ini dengan beberapa tepukan halus di punggung tangan sang manusia yang baru tersadar dan mengerjap bingung.

"Ha?" Luhan mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, sekarang gantian dia yang seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan.

Sistem Sehun memerintahkan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang seperti itu, lalu dengan tangan hangatnya dia mengusak rambut cokelat Luhan beberapa kali. "Luhan tadi ingin bicara apa?"

Luhan terkesiap dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bibirnya meluncurkan kata yang sama sekali tidak dipikirkannya untuk terucap. "...terima kasih telah berada disini."

 _Sial._

Luhan meruntuki bibirnya. Bagaimana jika Sehun menganggap pernyataannya barusan adalah hal aneh yang tidak sepatutnya? Atau bahkan, bagaimana jika nanti Sehun tiba-tiba memilih untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan kembali ke tempat asalnya karena itu? Dan masih banyak 'atau-atau' negatif lain yang berkecamuk dipikiran Luhan dengan akhir yang sama; Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun sepertinya, semua asumsi aneh Luhan digagalkan oleh senyuman lebar yang terpatri diwajah sang robot.

"Luhan tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sistem Sehun sudah diatur untuk membantu dan menemani manusia. Dan Luhan adalah manusia yang akan selalu Sehun temani! Jadi jangan khawatir, Sehun akan selalu disamping Luhan!"

 _Oh._

Hati Luhan mengalami kontradiksi; satu bagian mengatakan lega karena Sehun akan selalu disampingnya, tapi bagian lain harus mencelos ketika tahu bahwa apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya hanya murni karena sebuah sistem yang memprogramnya. Bukan Sehun sendiri. Bukan karena sang robot memiliki rasa empati. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa miris, tapi Luhan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa selain tersenyum kecil.

 _Dan memilih untuk mengabaikan sengatan kecil dihatinya saat memikirkan itu._

 _._

 _._

 **O** ur **S** tory

.

.

Luhan tengah menikmati makan malamnya ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Satu alis Luhan terangkat naik, selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapatkan tamu sehingga suara ketukan pintu terasa begitu asing baginya. Baru dia akan beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk membuka pintu, Sehun mendahuluinya lebih dulu dan mengakibatkan dia mengekor di belakang sang robot.

Luhan sedikit terkejut karena saat pintu apartemen terbuka, dua pria jangkung -Kris dan Chanyeol- berdiri dibaliknya dan memberinya sebuah senyuman ramah. Luhan membalas senyuman itu seperlunya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri dan melihat disampingnya.

"Selamat malam, Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol menyapa.

Mata Luhan berkedip cepat. "...selamat malam? Ada apa ya?"

Kris tersenyum tipis, dia menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan menjawab. "Air di apartemen kami mati, sedangkan Chanyeol butuh... itu..."

"Itu...?"

Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa canggung. "Kau tahu hal yang akan terjadi ketika perutmu kekenyangan lalu sakit 'kan? Chanyeol tidak tahan ingin itu."

"Oh." Ucap Luhan yang sudah paham dengan arti _itu_ yang dimaksudkan oleh Kris. Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, Luhan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk meminjam kamar mandinya sedangkan Kris menunggu di ruang tamu dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

Beberapa waktu berlalu setelah mereka duduk di sofa masing-masing, namun hanya keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Suasana juga jadi terasa begitu canggung karena Kris dan Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang memulai pembicaraan. Ditambah tatapan tajam Sehun yang entah kenapa diarahkan kepada Kris selama lima menit terakhir, itu membuat Kris semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah-olah si robot memiliki dendam tersendiri untuknya sehingga menatapnya seperti itu.

Beberapa kali Kris berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Tapi reaksi Luhan hanya menatapnya polos dan Sehun masih memberikan tatapan tajam. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Terima kasih, Luhan hyung! Aku berhutang banyak padamu!" Lalu tanpa aba-aba menjabat tangan Luhan dengan semangat.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika sang robot memutus jabatan tangan itu dan memberi Chanyeol tatapan datar yang sarat akan peringatan. Chanyeol balas menatap Sehun dan berkedip cepat, begitu pun Luhan. Sedangkan Kris menatap sang robot dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik. Heran.

Dan satu kalimat pendek yang meluncur dari bibir Sehun selanjutnya mampu membuat ketiga orang di sana terkejut kaget.

"Jangan sentuh Luhan."

.

.

 **O** ur **S** tory

.

.

Suho menghela napas. Semenjak Chanyeol dan Kris kembali dari kediaman Luhan, kedua orang itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Chanyeol bahkan langsung mengurung diri diruang kerjanya, sedangkan Kris lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap gagah di depan dada. Kedua kalinya Suho menghela napas, tangan mungilnya bergerak menggenggam tangan Kris yang jauh lebih besar dan memberinya sedikit remasan. Kris bereaksi dengan sedikit terlunjak, ditolehnya Suho yang duduk disampingnya lalu menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

Suho tersenyum, diremasnya sekali lagi tangan Kris lalu berkata. "Tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku?"

"Aku... tidak yakin."

"Kalau begitu... mungkin aku akan mengganti pertanyaannya dengan apakah Chanyeol berhasil memasang CCTV di tempat tinggal Luhan?"

Kris tertawa kecil, Suho selalu mempunyai cara sendiri untuk membuatnya bicara. Tanpa aba-aba, Kris merengkuh Suho lalu memeluknya erat. Yang lebih mungil sempat terkesiap, namun selanjutnya dia menyamankan diri di dada bidang Kris, sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan debaran di sana lebih cepat dari kerja normal.

"Ya... dia berhasil." Kris menjawab setelah sekian lama.

Suho mendongak, menatap Kris dengan tampang polos yang membuat Kris gemas. "Lalu kenapa kalian berdua terlihat seperti itu?"

Kris menghela napas panjang, direngkuhnya Suho semakin erat dan disandarkannya dagunya diatas kepala Suho. "Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku dan Chanyeol bingung..." Kris menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, menimbang apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia mengungkapkan hal ini kepada Suho yang notabene adalah _orang luar_. Tapi setelah sekian lama mengenal Suho, Kris merasa mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dia bercerita.

"Tidak usah bercerita jika kau ragu."

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak, aku memang akan bercerita kepadamu." Kris terlihat panik, dan Suho langsung terbahak setelahnya.

"Tidak usah panik begitu... aku tidak akan menggigitmu jika kau memilih untuk tidak bercerita."

Raut Kris berubah masam, tapi sedetik kemudian berubah serius ketika raut serius si robot kembali terlintas diotaknya. "Suho, kau tahu 'kan jika robot tidak ada yang memiliki perasaan?"

Suho mengangguk, "lalu?"

"Aku hanya heran, robot yang ada di rumah Luhan tadi bertindak seperti manusia yang tengah cemburu. Bahkan dia terang-terangan melarang Chanyeol untuk menyentuh Luhan. Bukankah itu aneh? Tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti itu."

"Mungkin karena sistemnya yang memerintahkannya seperti itu?" Suho berusaha memberi alasan rasional.

Kris menolak praduga yang diungkapkan Suho dengan sebuah gelengan. "Tidak, tidak ada sistem yang diprogram untuk bertindak seperti itu." Kening Kris mengerut, alis tajamnya yang bertaut menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras. "Sikap yang ditunjukkan robot itu seolah... seolah dia dikendalikan dari jauh."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

520!


End file.
